The Scent of Happiness
by Shiyaki
Summary: Harry is stubborn. Even a wall won't stop his curiosity, but he might not be prepared for what's behind it.


**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter nor Sex Pistols and I don't earn any money with this story.

**Author's note**: This used to be almost finished, but then I was very unhappy with it and decided to rewrite huge parts of it. This was actually the epilogue, now it's the prologue!

**Rating: T  
**

**Warning: **MPreg

* * *

"What are you doing in the hallway, Hidekuni? Shouldn't you be in there?"

The blond, who had been pacing in front of a closed double-winged door, while continually running his fingers through his unusually messy hair, turned around to face his parents, Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger. He offered all of them a shaky smile and a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"I was, but Harry... is not very happy with me at the moment. He threatened me with castration... among other things."

"That's normal, son. A lot of delivering mothers do." David quickly glanced toward the delivery room, even while putting an arm around Hidekuni's shoulders. He always took great care to never refer to Harry with a term that ape men reserved for the female population, where the brunet may hear, even though they were perfectly appropriate and normal in the Madararui community. He had learned this lesson _very_ quickly! "No need to worry so much."

"He tried to put his words into action, didn't he, dear?" Molly asked knowingly. She looked amused and Hidekuni was surprised to see that she wasn't dapping at her eyes, yet.

"Various pointy and sharp things were involved, yes," the blond admitted with a slight grimace and stared longingly at the door to the delivery room. He had wanted to stay in there and comfort Harry, but the healer had kicked him out for his own safety. When he turned back around, everyone, except for Molly, looked horrified.

"Calm down. It's just accidental magic due to the pain and stress. He doesn't actually want to harm me." That's what Hidekuni liked to think anyway.

"I knocked Arthur out with a bedpan during Bill's delivery and... well, he preferred to wait outside during every delivery after Charlie's," the matron commented unselfconsciously and smiled at her two youngest sons who had just arrived. They had probably left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in a hurry - There was slime and glitter all over them. It was evidence of Molly's pleasant anticipation, when all she did was casting a _scourgify_ in their general direction.

Gradually more members of Harry's extended family appeared – be they part of the Weasley Clan or not - and almost clogged the corridor. At least there were no reporters, yet. Since the pregnancy had been caused by magic and not Madararui means, they had to go to Saint Mungo for the delivery. Hidekuni was glad, however, because magical male pregnancies appeared to be safer for both child and pregnant parent-to-be. There would be no need for an incubator, either.

About half an hour later a mediwitch left the delivery room. She didn't even bat an eyelash when she saw the mass of waiting people. She just stopped long enough to single out Hidekuni and, smiling slightly, beckoned him closer.

"You may go back in now, sir. All other guests have to wait until we have transferred Mr. Potter to a private room, though."

The blond swallowed thickly and nodded. Taking a deep, shuddery breath, Hidekuni crossed the excited crowd and entered the delivery ward. The 'sharp and pointy objects', which had forced him to leave the room not an hour ago, now lay innocently on the ground. Hidekuni carefully stepped around them, but otherwise didn't pay them any mind, because his sole attention was focused on the dark-haired man on the bed.

The normally unruly mop of hair was now plastered to Harry's head and his face was still slightly flushed and clammy, but Harry still managed to offer him a brilliant smile. Hidekuni hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed and dropped a kiss to the other man's temple. It was a real sign of affection, yes, but he was also stalling. To be honest, the thought of being a parent scared the crap out of him and seeing his newborn child would make it real. More real, even, than the baby bump he had caressed several times a day during the previous months.

The brunet smiled indulgently at him and pecked his lips, but in the next moment Hidekuni held a bundle of cloth and squirming baby in his hands nonetheless.

"Stop worrying and say hello to your baby girl."

The blond instinctively wrapped his arms and hands securely around his new-born daughter - his worries not forgotten, but ignored for the moment - before he carefully pushed the white blanket to the side and stared in wide-eyed awe at the new life Harry and he had created.

Rose.

The brunet had refused to name their children after relatives, but still wanted to heed his mother's family's tradition of giving daughters floral names.

Her eyes were obviously still closed –They would stay that way for another fortnight. - and her fur softer than silk. So far, it was hard to tell if Rose had inherited more of Harry's or Hidekuni's genes. She was still a sandy-coloured fluff ball with dark, undefined spots. It didn't matter anyway, because he loved her either way. Her appearance _did_ make him wonder about something, though...

"Does this mean, she's not magical?

Harry, who was softly stroking one rounded, tiny ear with a happy, if tired, smile, looked up in surprise. Then the brunet regarded Rose with a thoughtful frown on his forehead, before he finally offered a light shrug.

"I have absolutely no idea. It's not like we have much to go on, right? I guess, we'll just have to wait and see. If it turns out that she's not, I wouldn't care. She'll always be my special, little girl."

Hidekuni smiled and pressed another kiss to the other man's temple. He loved Harry's determination. Without it, they'd probably never have met, after all.


End file.
